The invention pertains to mirror assemblies mounted on the motor vehicle and more particularly to a mirror assembly including a turning vane for creating an air barrier in front of a mirror surface.
Existing wind deflectors mounted on side view mirrors deflect an incoming airflow into a small portion of an upper part of the mirror. Therefore the limited effectiveness of such devices prevents the complete protection of an entire glass surface from a wide range of airborne dirt or fluid deposit caused by splash, spray and cross wind conditions.
The subject invention greatly improves an efficiency of the self-cleaning process of the mirror surface by a uniquely designed turning vane for capturing, guiding and ejecting incoming airflow, which blocks airborne fluid and dirt deposition on a full mirror surface.